


Winter Surprise

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Characters may be OOC but I don't give a fuck, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Peter and Chris bring a little bit of winter to Stiles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriscuitsandSoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriscuitsandSoup/gifts).



> Just a little fluff for my dear <3

Stiles walked into the house expecting music or at the very least sounds emanating from the kitchen. What he got instead was absolute silence.

“Hello?” He called out as he walked further into the house.

With the weather outside getting colder - though sadly no snow - the house was a welcoming embrace of heat. It made Stiles want to curl up on the couch with a good book and some warm bodies. The only problem being that the bodies he wanted to cuddle were apparently not in the house.

“Chris! Peter!” Stiles called out again for good measure. Though he knew that both men would have heard him the first time it did not hurt to try shouting again.

Still his call was met with silence. 

Walking into the kitchen, Stiles turned the kettle on so that he could make himself a hot chocolate and peered out the window.

“What the-?” He laughed as he ran to the back door.

In the middle of the lawn was a big blow up igloo and poking their heads out of the front entrance were Peter and Chris with the biggest grins on their faces. Stiles could not help the excited chuckle that left his mouth as he yanked open the back door and ran out to see the igloo up close.

It was huge, looking like it could house 10 people, and Stiles could not hold back his grin. He had been complaining about not getting to experience a real winter and his husbands had gone and brought winter to him - well, sort of.

“Sweetheart, the best part is waiting for you inside.” Peter winked at him before disappearing back into the igloo.

Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes. “If it’s your dick, been there done that!”

Chris snorted and Stiles broke into laughter at Peter’s offended ‘ _hey!_ ’ as Stiles made his way into the igloo. He had to pause to take in the scene before him, throat tightening just a little at everything he saw.

There was a nest of blankets and pillows; a small table containing a thermos and if Stiles had to guess hot chocolate; the makings for s’mores; and a screen mounted on posts with a projector pointing at it.

Stiles’ literal dream winter escape.

Peter beckoned Stiles over to the nest where he was already comfortably seated and pulled Stiles down beside him when Stiles was close enough. Stiles sat and leaned into Peter’s warmth, nuzzling at the werewolf’s neck and nipping and kissing him. Peter rumbled happily beside him.

“We know it’s not real but we thought this would be the next best thing.” Chris explained as he brought the thermos and some cups over to the nest.

“It’s perfect.” Stiles said as he leaned over to kiss Chris. “It’s everything.”

Stiles accepted a mug full of hot chocolate and snuggled into his husbands as they leaned into his sides. Peter pulled out a laptop and with a few clicks had Star Wars loaded and playing on the screen.

If Stiles had had to pick a perfect moment, this would be second. The first being the day he said ‘I do’ to the two wonderful people who made this moment possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
